


Day Fifty

by beejohnlocked



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alt er advent calendar, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Shirley Bennet voice: it’s December 10th!, They really love each other a lot, Yes I know Robbe’s love confession sounds like an actual marriage proposal, but it’s THEM so it’s ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: Robbe makes a plan to confess his feelings to Sander on Christmas.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 25
Kudos: 93





	Day Fifty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy little love story for the advent calendar and I hope you all enjoy it.

Forty-three days. That was how long Robbe and Sander had been dancing around this _thing_ between them. Forty-three days since they had met and tipped the earth off its axis. Forty-three days of longing and heated glances, of catching each other’s eyes with intense contact until one of them (usually Robbe) looked away. Forty-three days of fingers grazing the edges of jackets and hands never quite closing that gap. Forty-three days of playful wrestling that never quite turned into more. Forty-three days of almosts and false starts. Forty-three days of absolute torture. 

It wasn’t as though Robbe and Sander didn’t return the other’s feelings. Well, at least Robbe thought so. He knew how he felt, and he was almost positive Sander felt the same way. Since the moment they met, things were just…different. Robbe had never experienced anything like it. It was like he had known Sander his whole life, even though they were constantly learning new things about each other. The way they knew each other was on an intangible level, in a way that could not really be described. You could try. Soulmates, cosmic, fated, written in the stars, but even those grandiose words and phrases didn’t quite encompass whatever was between Sander and him. 

The two of them had instantly become close friends, but that _something more_ was simmering below the surface. They shared so much with each other. They spoke about their respective childhoods. They shared funny stories about friends. They exchanged random facts. Favorite colors, foods, movies, music, all of their likes and dislikes. Sander had a sweet tooth but hated chocolate. Robbe would rather die than live without it. Sander loved Bowie, Pink Floyd, the Beatles, and all manner of classic rock. But he also loved modern pop, though he probably wouldn’t have admitted it to most people. Robbe wasn’t just anyone apparently, because Sander shared all manner of things with him freely. Sander called Robbe “skater boy” when he wanted to tease him. Robbe got his revenge by calling Sander “art hoe”. That always earned him a jokingly offended expression on Sander’s seriously beautiful face.

They really could talk about anything, and their conversations weren’t limited to the mundane or superficial. Robbe spoke about his mother. He spoke about his deep love for her and the struggles she had gone through. He explained why he didn’t get along with his father, how he and his mama were abandoned when they needed him the most. More recently, a tentative relationship had resumed, but things were still difficult sometimes. Sander’s eyes glowed when Robbe talked about how wonderful his mama was and Sander made him promise to let him taste some of her amazing cooking that Robbe spoke about. That time came sooner rather than later as Sander quickly became a regular fixture in Robbe’s home. 

He told Sander about his friends and how lonely he felt sometimes. He knew they didn’t do it on purpose, especially not Jens, but he felt so overlooked by them. He didn’t think anyone would miss him if he suddenly stopped hanging out with them and joined a different group. Robbe wasn’t loud and outgoing the way they were. “You’re also not obnoxious the way they are,” Sander had said with a roll of his eyes, earning a gentle elbow to his ribs from Robbe. But he also knew that Sander was right. He loved his friends, but they were oblivious idiots, to say the least. Thank god for Zoë and Milan. Without them, he probably would’ve gone crazy when he was coming to terms with his sexuality. 

Sander talked about his art and the passion he had for it. He went over his different classes at the academy and showed Robbe what he worked on, from sketches to paintings to photography. He took photos of Robbe regularly. They would hang out to study (though most of their study time was actually spent talking or eating or sometimes just hanging out together in a comfortable silence) and Sander would snap pictures of him from multiple angles as Robbe tried not to giggle so as not to ruin the “candid ambiance” as Sander put it (what a pretentious brat). It was a little embarrassing, but Robbe would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention. He had never experienced that before. Sander made him feel special. He made him feel _seen_.

Sander had also told him about his bipolar disorder. He talked about when he had his first manic episode when he was sixteen and how frightened he was. Before that time, he experienced periods of depression but hadn’t gone to a doctor for a diagnosis. Sander was in a stable place now, seeing his therapist regularly and adjusting his medication when needed. When he’d told Robbe, he looked nervous, like he was expecting Robbe to immediately bolt after learning about his disorder. That didn’t happen. _Of course it didn’t happen_ , Robbe thought. As though there was anything Sander could do that would make him leave. Sander sharing something so personal and showing vulnerability just made Robbe love him more. Because yes. The fact was, Robbe IJzermans was head over heels in love with Sander Driesen and his insides were _screaming_ with the need to tell him. 

How ridiculous was that? They were just friends. Okay, Robbe knew that was bullshit, but they technically were not _more_ than friends, at least not yet. They had known each other only forty-three days. The best forty three days of his life, and at this point his pining could be seen from space. Especially because, a couple weeks before (sixteen days, Robbe’s obsessive mind provided), Sander had broken up with Britt, “for good this time” he told, seemed to _promise_ , Robbe. She and Sander had been off and on for about six months, well before he was even a thought in Robbe’s mind. Their relationship was pretty strained, and Robbe wasn’t quite sure what they saw in each other, considering they always seemed to be irritated or angry with each other. But then, thankfully, it had ended. Now, there was nothing standing in their way. Because Sander having a girlfriend might’ve been an annoyance to Robbe, but it was also an excuse. And now that excuse was gone, and there was nothing else holding them back. 

Yet, every time he tried to tell Sander how he felt, every time he tried to take the next step, he chickened out. But it seemed that the other boy did the same thing with him. There were only so many times you could stand inches apart, staring at one another’s lips and eyes, before it all became too much. It was as though they had passed the point of where it would’ve made sense to take things to the next level. Honestly, it probably should have happened by now if it was going to. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Robbe really loved what they had already. He had a best friend, a real one, and maybe that was enough. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel that they were meant to be so much more.

And now, forty-three days later, it was a week before Christmas, and Robbe was trying to figure out what to buy for Sander. What in the world does someone buy for the love of his life (who still isn’t aware he’s the love of your life)? He couldn’t just do a gift card or something else completely uninspired. He thought about writing a song, but he was still a novice at playing guitar and he couldn’t sing for shit. He wasn’t sure if he could write for shit, either. He was in a small shop, searching for something unique, something special, when he saw it. 

A beautiful sketchbook sat on a shelf. It was pretty large, measuring ten by fourteen inches. It was handbound in a soft brown leather with a strap wrapped around it. Robbe took it gingerly from the shelf and unwound the tie. The book fell open to smooth, blank pages. He needed it. This was _perfect_ for Sander. The boy had made an offhanded mention during one of their hangouts about needing new materials. And this was gorgeous. He spotted a small placard sitting next to where the sketchbook had been. “Ask us about personalized engraving!” Oh, this was even better. 

Half an hour later, Robbe left the shop, package in hand. The gentleman behind the counter had even gift-wrapped it for him, which was a small miracle. If Robbe had attempted to do it himself, he would’ve surely butchered it. The moment he got home, he hurriedly greeted his mama and kissed her on the cheek before bolting to his room. Her eyes followed him, an amused expression on her face at his excitement. Robbe almost had to sit on his hands to keep himself from texting Sander immediately. He wasn’t even sure if they were officially getting each other gifts. It wasn’t something they’d actually discussed. It really didn’t matter to him if Sander got him anything; Robbe just really wanted to give Sander something that showed him how much he meant to Robbe. Though he knew nothing would really do the depth of his feelings justice, he still wanted to try. 

Before wrapping the gift, the shopkeeper had asked Robbe if he wanted to write a note of some kind. He nodded, and scrawled as quickly as he could on the inside cover of the book, which wasn’t that quickly as it turned out. He was burning with all he had to say. He blushed a little as the man’s eyes twinkled at him. “Someone special?” Robbe’s blush had deepened as he mumbled “Something like that, yes.” Again,he realized that whatever he felt for Sander dwarfed whatever he could possibly say to describe it. Either way, he was filled with excitement (and dread) and wanted to give Sander his gift at the first possible opportunity (or maybe he didn’t). Fuck it.

_hey_

**hey Robin**

_you busy?_

**just finished my last final**

**…**

**why? you have a plan?**

_i got you something for xmas…_

Five seconds later, Robbe’s phone lit up with Sander facetiming him. Of course. “Hi” he said as he connected. Sander looked offended. Shit, had he done something wrong? Was he not supposed to have gotten Sander anything? He knew they hadn’t talked about exchanging presents, but Robbe didn’t think Sander would be upset if he got something for him. Did he think Robbe expected something in return and felt pressured? Did he just not like receiving gifts? Was it all too much? Did he not think they were close enough for something like that? Robbe wondered if the shop took returns. How embarrassing. 

Suddenly, Sander laughed. “Robbe, I see your brain working overtime. Chill.” 

“Sorry,” Robbe let out a relieved chuckle. You looked upset. I thought you might be bothered about me getting you something.”

“Of course not. I’ve had your gift for weeks.” 

Robbe’s stomach flipped. “Really?” 

“Yeah. But don’t you know what day it is?”

_Forty-three days since we met? Forty-three days since you changed my life forever and I fell in love with you? Forty-three days that I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel and kiss you?_

But he cleared his throat and simply said, “Wednesday?”

Sander rolled his eyes. “It’s December 18th, Robbe. Christmas is not on December 18th. Gifts are not exchanged on December 18th.” His voice had taken on a teasing tone.

“No?” Robbe matched Sander’s tone, feeling flirtatious.

“Nuh-uh. Sorry. I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait another week,” he said with a wink. 

Robbe smiled. “You know that means you’re going to have to wait, too.” 

“Believe me Robbe, I have been. And I think this will be worth the wait.” 

God, he could feel himself blushing again. Why did Sander have this effect on him? Before he could choke out a response to all of _that_ , Sander’s mom called out to him in the background and he disconnected with a quick goodbye. Robbe felt like he had just run a marathon. Jesus. His stomach was a jumble of nerves. How was he going to survive the next week? Better yet, how would he survive _actually giving_ Sander the sketchbook? He thought of his inscription on the inside cover. That was the other reason he wanted the shopkeeper to wrap it. He was afraid that he would abandon his plans and scribble over it or “accidentally” get the page wet. Because it said everything. Exactly how he felt, exactly what he wanted, and there was no going back after he handed that package over. 

Robbe took a deep breath to calm himself down. He needed to accept that how Sander felt about him was not for him to decide. He either felt the same way Robbe did or he didn’t. Even though Robbe felt with near certainty that Sander returned his feelings, he couldn’t help the lingering doubts and fears that swirled in his head. Regardless, Robbe knew that it was time. He couldn’t wait anymore for things to happen on their own. He’d already spent weeks dying to feel Sander’s lips on his and to wrap his arms around him and never let go. He _had_ to do this and just hope it worked out. And if for some reason Sander didn’t feel the same way, Robbe hoped that they could still be friends. The last thing he wanted was to lose Sander from his life completely. The very thought made his heart clench painfully inside his chest. Robbe let out a resolute breath. Only seven more days. Assuming he survived that long.

********************

The following days passed far too quickly for Robbe’s taste. To him, it felt like a countdown: either to paradise or to doom, depending on how his declaration to Sander was received. Things were always fairly low-key for Robbe leading up Christmas. School was on break. Senne held a small party at his place on the Saturday before with the gang and a few of his university friends. They did something called a white elephant gift giving. It essentially boiled down to everyone drawing numbers and then stealing one another’s gifts until they all had a turn. Somehow, Robbe ended up with a set of flowery smelling bath products. Sander thought that was just hilarious considering Robbe put about as much thought into that kind of stuff as a dog would. No matter, he would give it to his mama. He had a simple dinner and exchange of presents at his papa’s place on Christmas Eve. He gave his father a new wallet and received a new forest green hoodie in return since his was “falling apart at the seams” as his papa put it. There was no fighting, and if things were still a bit strained between them, neither of them mentioned it. That was the most Robbe could ask for at that point, and he left his father’s feeling relieved and even a little happy. 

He had made plans for Christmas evening with Sander since both of them were spending the day with their families. On the morning of December 25th, Robbe woke up at ten with a pounding in his heart and his eyes on the clock. Eight hours. Fuck. His mama made crepes, and even though they were Robbe’s favorite, he couldn’t do much more than pick at them. His stomach was in knots. He stared into space as he imagined the possible scenarios of tonight. Robbe had already accepted that Sander was either going to feel the same as him or he wasn’t. If he did, it would be everything Robbe wanted. If he didn’t, well…at best Sander would let him down easy but would still want to remain friends. Robbe knew it would break his heart at first, but it’s still what he hoped for. He would rather have Sander as a friend than not have him at all. But what if his reaction was bad? What if he felt like a friendship wouldn’t be a good idea anymore? Worse, what if he felt angry at Robbe about it, or thought Robbe was using their friendship as a way to get close to him? He didn’t think he could take that. He tightened his grip on his fork and stabbed at his food some more. 

“Robbe?”

“Hmm?” Robbe looked up at his mother’s curious and somewhat concerned face. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

He looked down and began picking at his food again. She gently laid her hand over his to still him. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

Robbe sighed softly. “It’s just...you know Sander?”

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. “He’s only over here six days a week. Such a good boy, always offering to help out around the kitchen. I like him much better than your other friends.”

“Mama!” 

She shushed him. “Don’t tell Jens I said that. You know I love him too, but he doesn’t make you smile the way Sander does.”

Robbe blushed to the tips of his ears. Oh god, he was going to say it, wasn’t he?

“About that...” he mumbled, and with one glance at his mom, he could tell she already knew. Dammit, was he _that_ obvious?

But all she said was “Yes?” as she took a sip of her coffee.

“I like him, Mama. I mean, I _more_ than like him. I’m...I’m actually really in love with him. I have been ever since we met...I...,” he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. 

His mother nodded with understanding. “I see. Well, that’s wonderful, darling. Falling in love for the first time is always so remarkable. It’s unlike any other feeling you’ll ever have.” She squeezed his hand. “So what’s wrong, then? Don’t tell me Sander doesn’t feel the same way. I’ve seen how that boy looks at you.” 

Robbe couldn’t help the hopeful look that took over his face. Maybe he wasn’t the only obvious one. “Do you really think so?” 

“Oh, Robbe. He looks at you like you hung the moon in the sky. I don’t know how you couldn’t possibly see it. You both walk around here glancing at each other with hearts in your eyes and practically hanging all over each other.” She shook her head with amusement. “I’m surprised you aren’t already together, actually, but I figured you would’ve told me if you were.”

“That’s the thing. I haven’t told him how I feel yet. I got him a Christmas gift. A sketchbook. A really nice one.” 

“Sander will love that. His artwork is beautiful. So…I assume you are going to give him the present and tell him you love him?”

Robbe cleared his throat. “Uhh, kinda. Well, I mean...I kinda wrote it all down on the inside cover of the book.” 

His mother looked at him with admiration. “That’s very brave to put yourself out there like that, Robbe.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Then you will deal with it. And yeah, it’ll hurt. But it’s still better to tell him than regret not taking that chance. He really _sees_ you for how special you are. And you see him. That’s rare, no matter what kind of relationship you end up having.” She said exactly what Sander made him feel. Seen. Special. 

“Thanks, Mama.”

She gave his hand one more squeeze. “You’re welcome. And I really wouldn’t worry yourself too much. I would bet all the money I have that he feels the same way.”

Robbe smiled and began eating. Suddenly his appetite was back. 

********************

At precisely 17:59, there was a knock at Robbe’s door. His first reaction was shock- not only at Sander showing up on time as he was usually at least five minutes late to everything, but to the fact that he actually knocked. Most of the time he let himself in like he lived there himself. Robbe hopped up and walked toward his front door. Thankfully, his mother had left for the evening to meet up with a friend of hers. He was glad that he had some privacy. He was nervous enough without the thought of her overhearing everything. 

He opened the door to Sander standing there, holding a plate of candy cane-shaped cookies. He was not only wearing a Santa hat, but he also had on the ugliest red and green sweater Robbe had ever seen. It had actual Christmas lights sewn into it, and as Robbe gaped at Sander, the other boy clicked a small switch in the fabric and the lights began flashing in a pattern. 

Robbe almost fell over laughing. “Oh, my God, Sander. Who forced you to wear that thing?”

“Aww, don’t you like it? I thought you’d find it festive.” He clicked the lights back off and grinned as he handed the plate of cookies off to Robbe. “I baked them myself, so you know they’re good.” Robbe rolled his eyes at Sander’s bragging, but he also knew that he was telling the truth. The cookies would certainly be tasty if Sander made them. He ushered them inside and shut the door behind them.

“I brought something for you to wear, too,” Sander said, reaching into his green bag. Robbe barked out a laugh. He knew that under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t be caught dead in a sweater like that. He also knew that this was Sander, who he could never really say no to. But instead of a sweater, Sander pulled out a headband with reindeer antlers attached to it. 

Robbe giggled. “Are you serious?” 

Sander scoffed. “Of course I’m serious. There can’t be a Santa without his reindeer.” Sander stood in front of Robbe and began placing the headband on him ceremoniously while Robbe gripped the plate of cookies. “Plus, I figured this would go with your doe eyes,” he smirked as he settled the antlers into place. “There.”

Robbe was suddenly aware of how close together they were standing. Sander looked at him with a soft smile and even softer eyes. His blonde hair shone in the dim light. The sweater that looked hideous a few moments ago now looked cozy and inviting. The cookies were essentially acting as a buffer between them. He seriously considered chucking the plate and throwing his arms around Sander’s neck. Sander’s eyes flicked to Robbe’s lips then back to his eyes. Was it his imagination, or was Sander’s face getting closer? 

“Gifts!” The word burst out of Robbe completely involuntarily. Oh, my God. 

Sander jumped back at his sudden shout, looking confused and something else Robbe couldn’t quite place. “Uh…what?” 

“Sorry,” Robbe said, embarrassed. “I just thought maybe we can exchange gifts?”

“Eager, are we?” God, why did Sander always sound so damn flirty? Robbe nodded. “Unless you’d rather wait for a while.” 

“No, Robin. I don’t want to wait anymore.” Sander took his hand and practically dragged him toward his bedroom, Robbe basically frisbeeing the cookies into the kitchen while on the way. 

He always seemed to follow along when Sander was involved, but he enjoyed it. “Have I ever told you that you act like you own the place?” Sander snorted and pulled Robbe through the door. 

“I’m not the one who has the patience of a five year old.” He took their head accessories off and set them on Robbe’s dresser. “Now,” Sander said as they sat side by side on the bed, “stay still long enough so that I can give you your present.” 

Robbe panicked. “No! I mean...I need to go first.” He knew that the chances were higher of him losing his courage the longer they waited. Sander frowned, but nodded. “Okay. You’re worrying me a little,” he said with a nervous laugh. _That makes both of us_. 

Robbe took a deep breath, steeled himself, and pulled the gift-wrapped package out from underneath his bed. “I saw this and I thought of you. Merry Christmas, Sander.” He knew he sounded lame, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Sander sat the box on his knees and eyed it excitedly. He pulled a bow from the top and stuck it to the front of Robbe’s shirt, making him giggle. He pulled the crisscrossing ribbons off and threw them around his shoulders like a Christmas scarf. He tore the wrapping paper off the box like an enthusiastic kid. Before taking the top off the box, he looked at Robbe, his eyes gleaming. Robbe smiled back and in the next moment, Sander pulled the top off and was looking down at the sketchbook, lying nestled on a bed of tissue paper. 

Sander didn’t speak. He didn’t move. He just stared as though in a trance. At the supple brown leather, at the strap roped around the outside, and at the initials engraved neatly along the bottom: AWD. Alexander Willem Driesen. He looked up at Robbe, his mouth gaping, then back down, then up again. It would’ve been hilarious if Robbe wasn’t so terrified about what came next. 

“You can touch it, you know. It’s not a bomb,” he teased. 

That seemed to break Sander out of his spell a little. He silently, reverently lifted the sketchbook out of the packaging and set the empty box on the floor. He laid it on his lap. He traced his initials with a finger. Finally, he spoke, his voice a bit wobbly. “Robbe, I...thank you. No one has ever given me something so thoughtful before. I love it. So much.” Some of the excitement came back into Sander’s tone. “I can’t believe you personalized it and everything. And it’s so big! I needed a new sketchbook as it is, but it’s hard to find large ones, especially as nice as this.” He looked at Robbe once more. “Thank you. Really.” 

This was it. This had to happen now. “There’s more,” he said, his voice trembling. “I mean. Open it.” 

Something different entered Sander’s expression now. A kind of hopeful certainty. It was almost as though he knew what he was going to find. Without taking his eyes from Robbe’s, he unwound the strap from the book and let it fall open. He looked down, and there, on the inside cover, was the note Robbe had written one week ago and hadn’t stopped thinking about since.

_Dear Sander,_

_Remember that time we talked about parallel universes? Well, later that night, I started going through all kinds of scenarios in my head for how my life could be different. Maybe in another universe, I’m more outgoing. Maybe I’m more grumpy. Maybe my favorite color is blue or red instead of green. Maybe I have blonde hair. Maybe my parents are still together. Maybe I have siblings. Maybe I live in Norway or Germany or the United States. Maybe I’m a girl. Maybe I’m religious. I thought of all of these different possibilities, but there was one thing that was the same in all of them. You were there. Because I can’t imagine any universe without you. I can’t imagine any life that you’re not a part of. But I can’t control any of those other universes and what happens or doesn’t happen there. All I can try to control is what happens in this one. So you should know: I’m in love with you. Ever since I met you, I’ve loved you. I feel like us meeting each other was written in the stars. Like we are two halves of the same whole and balance one another perfectly. You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m at my best when I’m with you. You’re my closest friend. You’re my confidant. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep at night. If I were better with words, I would write a poem or something. But I’m not, so this is what you get. I love you, Sander. And I’m yours if you want me._

_Love,_

_Robbe_

Robbe watched Sander closely as he read, his eyes growing damp as they scanned each line. When he finished, he locked eyes with Robbe. Ten seconds of silence passed where they simply looked at one another. He had to say something, this was killing him.

“Sander, before you say anything, I hope you know I don’t expect anything from you,” Robbe looked at his lap as he spoke. He couldn’t possibly stare into Sander’s eyes while saying this. “I didn’t give this to you with conditions or strings attached, and if you don’t feel the same way you can just scribble the note out. I just...needed you to know. And either way I hope we can still be as close as we are now.” 

A beat passed and Robbe felt the bed shift under Sander’s weight. A moment later, two hands were cupping his face and lifting his chin. Robbe had never seen another person look as happy as Sander looked right now. He was positively glowing. Robbe stayed as still as possible, gulping a little as Sander ran his hand down the side of his face along his neck. His traveled to the back of his head and he ran his fingers through the Robbe’s hair, gripping it a little and making him shiver. He felt his eyes glaze over a bit, becoming half lidded as he silently let Sander explore his hair, neck, shoulders, and face. Finally Sander’s finger brushed across his bottom lip and he stared at it. Robbe had to stop himself from whimpering. Sander gave the tiniest smile as he closed the distance between them, so close they were breathing the same air, so close their lips brushed, and then he spoke: “Your turn.” He backed off, leaving Robbe dazed, and reached into his bag. What a fucking _tease_. 

Robbe said as much, earning a wink from Sander. “All good things come to those who wait, Robbe.” He handed Robbe a large flat rectangle wrapped in tissue paper, and he already knew it was a picture frame. He tore the tissue off quickly and... _oh_. 

It was them. Sander had drawn them from the shoulders up inside a large circle. They were facing one another, bowed toward one another, their foreheads touching, eyes closed. It was gorgeous and detailed. You could see the tiniest details of expression on their faces. Both of them looked as though they were surrendering to love. But the best part is that they were a yin yang symbol. Sander had drawn himself in black and white and shades of grey and Robbe in warm colors. Sunset orange and shades of brown and golden caramel. A splash of that color carried over onto Sander’s face, just as a bit of the greyscale covered part of Robbe. It was the single most beautiful thing Robbe had ever laid his eyes on. On the bottom right-hand corner, Sander had written “In elk universum” and right underneath that, “Ik hou van u.”

“Sander.” That was the only word Robbe could think of to say. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of love, with the thrill of knowing Sander felt the same way, and with the realization that they had gotten each other the perfect gift saying the very same thing in their own way.

Turns out, that one word was enough because barely a moment passed before Sander was kissing him gently with soft wet presses of his lips. Robbe couldn’t stop the whimper this time, and it was like a switch had been flipped for Sander that set him off, because he immediately deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth passionately. Robbe gave back as good as he got. He wound his arms around Sander’s neck as Sander gripped his waist in turn, needing him closer, as close as possible, never wanting to let go. It was the most amazing moment of Robbe’s life. Sander’s hands slowly traveled up Robbe’s sides as Robbe lowered his own to Sander’s chest. Sander tugged his hair before cupping his face once more. They slowed the kissing, returning to the soft touches of their mouths before finally pulling apart, completely out of breath.

“Wow.” Sander looked like he had been hit over the head with something heavy. “That was the most perfect kiss of all time, in any universe, ever.” 

“I was so worried you didn’t feel the same way.” 

Sander laughed. “I don’t know how you could have ever thought that. I may as well have worn a sign around my neck since we met saying ‘I’m yours’.”

Robbe smiled shyly. “I was pretty sure you felt how I did,” he confessed. “But I couldn’t help but feel doubtful or scared that you didn’t. I’m so ordinary compared to you.” 

“Oh, Robbe, that’s where you’re wrong. I’ve never met anyone more wonderful than you or with a more extraordinary heart. You make me laugh. I have more fun with you than I ever have before. You’re smart and thoughtful. You listen to me and you’ve never made me feel like I was too much. Not once.” Sander smirked. “Also, it doesn’t hurt that you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Robbe scoffed. “Whatever you say, Sander.” He paused, before asking, “So why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I didn’t want to push you. I was pretty sure you felt the same way, and I wasn’t doubtful the way that you were, but I also didn’t know if you were ready. I guess I didn’t wanna scare you off.” He continued. “I planned to tell you today and I just assured myself that you wanted to be with me too.” 

“I did...I mean, I do.” Robbe’s eyes lit up. “Does this mean we’re together? Can I call you my boyfriend?” 

“You better.” 

They kissed again, and again, for minutes, for hours, the time passing in a haze as they lay in one another’s arms, content. 

Fifty days. That was how long Robbe and Sander had taken to stop dancing around this _thing_ between them. Fifty days since they had met and the stars had aligned for good. Fifty days to turn these almost kisses into the real thing and no longer yearn for something they didn’t have. Fifty days and there were no more false starts. No more torture. Instead, there was the promise of a future together.

Fifty days had become the first day of _them_. The first day of forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is gele-gordijnen, where I scream a lot about sobbe, wtfock, and skam + remakes in general.


End file.
